


Birthday Party

by llleorio



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst?, M/M, fluff?, idk but Leorio and Kurapika have a moment, post breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llleorio/pseuds/llleorio
Summary: Ex-boyfriends at a five-year-old's birthday party.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 6





	Birthday Party

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be angst but I was laughing when I was writing this.

"Uncle Leorio!"

Leorio knew his niece was strong but he didn't think she'd almost knock him over. "Woah! Hey, princess! Happy Birthday!" He ruffled his niece's hair which caused her to unwrap her from his legs. The little girl looks up at him with the most innocent look. "Where's Uncle Kurapika? Will he come by later?"

Leorio felt like he had just gotten slapped on both cheeks. "Kurapika...um..." Leorio's niece loved Kurapika. She thought his hair was very pretty and she enjoyed the fact that he always played princess with her or tea party. Kurapika also had the best gifts. How was Leorio supposed to tell her that her Uncle Kurapika wasn't going to be around a lot?

"You know what? I'll go to the bathroom and call him," Leorio says. The little girl lets out a loud "yay!" and runs off to do whatever little girls do. Leorio turns on his foot but is stopped. "Hey, dude! You're running off and you're not even going to say to your brother? Without me, you wouldn't have a niece at all!" Leorio turns around to see his super-duper cool older brother, Kael. They do a little handshake- one that they've done since they were little. "You didn't tell her about..." Why was everything about Kurapika? Leorio rolled his eyes before answering. "I told her I'd call him right now," he muttered. Kael slaps Leorio on the head. "How desperate are you? You kept his number even after you cheated on him? You're weird," Kael said sternly. "Do you want to see your daughter disappointed on her birthday?" Leorio asked. Kael shakes his head. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Thank me later, fool."

Leorio goes down a hallway, with his brother watching, muttering under his breath about some nonsense. Once he finds a bathroom, he locks the door, slides down the door, and sighs. Leorio takes out his phone and presses the phone app. He searches for Kurapika's contact name. He never changed it after he left him. It was still sunshine. You know...because of his hair and his "you can do this" personality. "I should probably change that. This is getting ridiculous." Leorio presses on the call button and waits for Kurapika to pick up.

"What the hell do you want from me?" the voice on the phone growled.

"Hey, Sunshine! Do you know what day it is? I know you're not sitting in bed moping around!" Leorio says in a forced cheerful voice. "Don't call me sunshine stupid. Don't even call me at all-"

"Today is Akira's birthday, you know, Akira, your niece. The little five your girl that loves you so much. She wants to know if you're even going to come. I'll never forgive you if you break her heart today?"

"You want to talk about forgiveness? I caught you with an ex-convict-"

"Leroute was not an ex-convict."

"She looks like one! You cheated on me, Leorio! And you want to talk about forgiveness? You hurt me! Nothing's going to happen to you if I don't show up to your niece's birthday!"

"Kurapika, just come so that she won't be disappointed," Leorio begged.

"I'm putting on some clothes right now." Kurapika hangs up. Leorio sighs. Even though he loved Kurapika, Leorio was kind of glad he didn't have to deal with his emotions. The guy always had something to say. Leorio gets off the bathroom floor and pats himself down. He goes up to the mirror and checks himself out. He wants to look good for-

"Get. Kurapika. Out. Of. Your. Head." Leorio smacked his head as he said each word. He had to let Kurapika go. He didn't like him. At ALL. So why waste HIS time on some jerk like Kurapika? "Yeah, Kurapika is not worth it. He sucks and he's a crybaby. Yeah, he is!"

Leorio knew he was wrong for saying all this. He was wrong. He shouldn't have cheated on Kurapika. It must have hurt to see him in THEIR bed with a woman. But..Kurapika was kind of men. "Uncle Leorio!" a high pitch voice yelled. " Uncle Kurapika is here!"

Damn! Leorio did not want to be in the same room with Kurapika. What was he going to do? How do you tell a five-year-old that you cheated on her second favorite uncle? 

Leorio hesitantly opens the bathroom. He lets out a gasp when he saw who was in front of him. 

"Sunshine, hey...I didn't think you'd be standing outside of the bathroom door," Leorio said nervously. Kurapika leans in and gives him a quick peck on the lips. Leorio's face reddens. Akira takes Kurapika's hand and giggles. "Isn't your uncle silly? What were you doing in the bathroom?" Kurapika asked. 

"Well, I was trying to call you. We wouldn't want to make Akira cry on her birthday, right?" Leorio asked bitterly. Kurapika raised his eyebrows in a way that could be explained in one word. It was petty and...mean? Leorio wasn't the best with words. But he knew that Kurapika was trying to be sassy and mean. "Uncle Kurapike, do you want to see my cake?" Akira asked excitedly. Kurapika chuckles and nods. "Of course, let's go look at your cake!" Akira does a little hop and drags Kurapika with her. Kurapika looks back at Leorio. "I'll deal with you later," he mouths. Leorio stares at him dumbfounded.

Akira blew up her candles, opening her presents, and eventually just crashed. Today was a big day for a five-year-old. Kurapika, Leorio, and multiple guests helped with the cleanup process. Once Leorio's brother's home was pretty much clean, the guests started to leave. Leorio was about to slip out of the house but he felt a hand wrap around his wrist. "Where are you going, Leorio? I told you we were going to talk later on."

Kurapika. "Kurapika, hey...I didn't know we were supposed to talk." Leorio turned around to look at the Kurta boy. He personally thought that Kurapika looked better when he was angry. He loved pissing him off for fun. 

"I don't even know what I want to tell you anymore. I want to say something really really bad." Kurapika's angry look dropped into a defeated one. "I hate that I miss you so much. You're so stupid but you were so good to me. It's just that you hurt me so badly. I didn't you would ever go so low." Kurapika's voice broke as he spoke and so did Leorio's heart. 

"Kurapika...don't do this. You're stronger than this. You leaving was probably the best thing. You know your worth. Don't lower your standards because of me." Leorio lifts Kurapika's chin. "You're so handsome and smart, Kurapika. I wish I could have you forever but you deserve better than me."

Kurapika and Leorio just stare into each other's eyes. Kurapika removes Leorio's hand from his chin. "Goodbye, Leorio." Leorio watches Kurapika walk away from him and straight towards the door.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I take feedback! I hope yall enjoyed this oneshot!


End file.
